Memorias
by gabiki18
Summary: Un breve vistazo a la vida de Andromeda Tonks desde mi punto de vista... no hay mas summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada aqui es mio, todo pertenece a la rubia que asesino a tanto personajes en el ultimo libro... si estoy hablando de J.K. Rowling.**

**Despues de hacer las cosas legales (me refiero al disclaimer), pasemos a lo importante los lectores. Este es un fic que comence a escribir hace varios meses y despues de mucho esfuerzo pude terminarlo. Debo confesar que llore cuando escribi el final y tmbn debo confesar que no me gusto mucho la manera en que describi a Andromeda, comoque demasiado santa para mi gusto. El fic es algo largo y originalmente seria un one shot pero cuando vi el numero de paginas decidi dividirlo asi que aqui esta la primera entrega y a leer se ha dicho....**

**

* * *

**

**MEMORIAS**

Andrómeda tenía apenas 19 años cuando decidió huir con el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks. Ella era una mujer como muchas en su familia, era una mujer firme en sus decisiones y jamás había estado tan segura de algo como lo estuvo esa noche, dejar su pasado atrás era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Odiaba la mayoría de los genes Black que había heredado pero a ese en especial, le tenía cariño. No significaba que ser Black fuera algo horrible, tal vez alguna otra muchacha hubiera estado complacida de estar en esa familia, pero ella se sentía como si fuera de otro planeta perteneciendo a esa familia, simplemente no encajaba. Siempre fue una muchacha distinguida y junto con sus hermanas siempre fue de las chicas más perseguidas por los muchachos de Hogwarts y sobre todo por los sangre limpia. Ella y Bellatrix se distinguían por su carácter y hermosura, lo cual no significaba que Narcisa se quedara atrás, solo que a ella la codiciaban por que resultaba casi inalcanzable.

La noche que partió decidió no hacer mayor lío en su casa, por tanto decidió tomar solo algunas de sus pertenencias y dejar una nota sobre su cama. En realidad no había mucho que decir, pero le costo demasiado trabajo elegir las palabras correctas para despedirse de la familia.

"_Para cuando lean esto seguramente estaré muy lejos…__"_.

Lo leyó detenidamente y movió la cabeza "_demasiado trillado_" pensó, arrugo el pergamino y lo arrojo al cesto de basura.

"_Papá, mamá; en realidad siento mucho hacer esto, pero debo irme…_"

Una vez más se detuvo. Por que en realidad no lo sentía, por el contrario estaba feliz como hace tiempo no se sentía en esa casa.

"_En realidad no tengo ninguna explicación lógica ni convincente para esto, la única que se me ocurre es que estoy enamorada de Ted y anticipándome al rechazo hacia nuestra relación me iré y tengan por seguro que jamás volverán a saber de mi._

_ATTE: _

_Andrómeda Tonks"_

Escueta. Esa era la palabra para definir la carta que le costo, por lo menos, una hora escribir, pero la satisfacción que sintió al firmar como Andrómeda Tonks era indescriptible; quiso firmar de esa forma por que sabía que una vez que cruzara la puerta no habría marcha atrás, dejaría de ser una Black, seguramente sus padres y hermanas la odiarían y dejarían de considerarla parte de la familia. Y fue precisamente en el momento que la cruzo cuando las dudas y los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarla, el baúl comenzó a parecerle más pesado.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar en el que se encontraría con Ted pensó, pensó por primera vez en que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres y que por más que los encontrara en la calle ellos la ignorarían como quien se topa con un desconocido. Sus hermanas seguramente la odiarían y la negarían frente a los demás. Pensó por primera vez en que después de todo vivir con Bella y Cissy no era tan malo, ahora ya no tendría con quien platicar acerca de la vez que se beso con ese chico de Gryffindor solo por un reto impuesto por Bella; ya no pelearía con Cissy por que había tomado su bolso favorito para salir con el engreído de Malfoy. Durante la cena Bella ya no le pasaría la mitad de su comida -por que a ella le engordaría- ni estaría su madre para reprenderlas, por que eso no lo hacían las señoritas educadas.

Ahora todo eso se había quedado tras la puerta de su antigua casa y no volvería jamás por que la familia Black desde el día de hoy había enterrado a Andrómeda Black, para todos ellos estaba muerta en todo lo extenso de la palabra. Lo Andrómeda nunca supo es que su padre murió esperando que algún día tomara conciencia y regresara; que su madre después de pedirle a su hermana que la borrara del árbol familiar lloro en secreto hasta el día de su muerte; que su hermana mayor lamento su partida hasta el día que entro a azkaban y que Narcisa aún lloraba en silencio su partida.

Cuando por fin llego al parque en el que habían acordado encontrarse y miro a Ted ahí parado frente a ella, sus dudas y temores desaparecieron por lo menos por esa noche.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar en que vivirían de ahora en adelante lo primero que Andrómeda noto fue que el sitio era bastante pequeño, aunque cuando Ted le pregunto que le parecía el lugar, disfrazo su opinión con un convincente: _"acogedor"_. La verdad era que el lugar le gustaba muy poco y en otras condiciones hubiera salido corriendo, pero estaba casi segura de que junto a Ted podía soportar eso y más. Cuando entro a la que en adelante sería su habitación lo primero que hizo fue desempacar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había una maldición que se escondía entre sus escasas pertenencias; cada que miraba alguna de las posesiones que había traído de su antigua casa un hueco aparecía en su estómago. Cuando encontró el viejo espejo de mano que su madre le había obsequiado lo primero que le venía a la mente era su madre llamándola traidora.; cuando saco el collar de perlas que Bella le había dado por su cumpleaños numero 17 no pudo evitar pensar que en adelante serían un par de extrañas y cuando vio la pulsera que Narcisa le había regalado lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la cara de asco que su hermana seguramente pondría al saber con quien y a donde se había fugado.

Los recuerdos la atormentaban, durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio lo único que soñaba era a su familia llamándola traidora. Poco a poco estos sueños venían con menos frecuencia dejando en Andrómeda un pequeño alivio, ya que ahora no despertaba en las noches agitada y empapada en sudor. No sabía si era remordimiento, pero sabía que de cierta forma extrañaba a su familia, una familia de la que era prácticamente imposible desprenderse y no solo por que eran su familia, sino por que eran parte de ella. Cuando se miraba al espejo veía a Bella, cuando se enfadaba al punto de querer lanzar maldiciones era su madre, cuando alguna persona le producía asco era Narcisa, cuando hablaba de forma racional y con aires de sabelotodo y altanería era su padre. Ahí estaban todo ellos dentro de ella y no era capaz de contener su furia cuando se sorprendía pensado en ellos, por que ellos no pensaban en ella y jamás le dirigirían la palabra de nuevo. Pero justo cuando su ira se hacía más grande ahí estaba Ted, que con solo mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa hacia que toda su familia se desvaneciera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los años que hasta el momento había vivido junto a Ted Tonks eran los años más maravillosos de su vida. Vivían en una pequeña casa sin ningún tipo de lujo, solo lo esencial: Una pequeña sala con una mesita de centro; un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas – de cualquier forma, nadie los visitaba -; una cocina en la cual solo habían una nevera, una estufa y un lavadero; un baño y en la segunda planta tres habitaciones de las cuales dos estaban vacías. La decoración de la casa era escasa, solo tenían algunas fotografías en las cuales posaban juntos durante sus años de novios, un estandarte de slytherin y uno de hufflepuff, un par de cuadros decorativos y flores. Ted no dejaba pasar un solo día sin traerle flores a su esposa, y eran estas las que le daban a la casa el toque de alegría que le faltaba.

Con los años Andrómeda se acostumbro a vivir sin los lujos que la rodeaban en la mansión de sus padres y ahora se sentía feliz de estar en esa pequeña casa en la cual el trabajo era 10 veces menos pesado que en la mansión. En su pequeña casa había pasado momentos irrepetibles al lado del hombre que amaba, quien cada tarde llegaba con una sonrisa solo para ella, el hombre que cada tarde llegaba a darle calidez al hogar que juntos habían construido, ella no necesitaba nada más, los momentos al lado de Ted la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Transcurría el mes de agosto cuando Andrómeda comenzó a sentirse mal, su estado le preocupaba ella siempre había sido una mujer sana y ahora de solo levantase de la silla se sentía mareada, en cuanto probaba algo de comida su estomago se revolvía exigiéndole expulsarlo. Algo no estaba en orden y ella sospechaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo, así que decidió salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Esa misma tarde fue a San Mungo en donde le realizaron un hechizo que le haría saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Segundos después de que la varita de una medimago la tocara escucho:

- Felicidades señora, esta usted embarazada.

Andrómeda se había quedado fría, no podía moverse ni emitir palabra alguna. Su felicidad era tal que necesitaron acercarle una silla para que no cayera al suelo de la impresión. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada ni en que momento se levanto, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir junto a Ted a darle la buena noticia. Faltaban todavía dos horas para que Ted llegara de trabajar pero ella lo tenía todo preparado, sabía lo que iba a decir había planeado todo un discurso de cómo decírselo, había preparado una cena especial, había comprado vino – no muy caro, todo de acuerdo a sus posibilidades- todo lo necesario para festejar que serían padres. Esa tarde cuando Ted llego a casa con su sonrisa y su ramo de flores noto algo diferente, Andrómeda no estaba sentada leyendo estaba parada moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que Ted no resistió más y esperando la peor de las noticias se atrevió a hablar:

- ¿Qué pasa Drómeda?

- Vamos a ser papás

Al ver a Ted, el discurso que había estado preparando toda la tarde se había ido al diablo. Las flores terminaron en el suelo, Ted no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, abrazo a su mujer tan fuerte como pudo mientras ambos lloraban de felicidad, _"un hijo siempre es una bendición"_ pensaban ambos, es verdad que su situación económica no era la mejor, pero eso no les impediría tener un hijo. Esa tarde la pasaron discutiendo cual de las dos habitaciones sobrantes sería la del bebe, si les gustaría más un niño o una niña, que color era neutral para pintar la habitación. Por su parte Andrómeda ya había pensado 20 mil nombres para el bebe, no importaba si era niño o niña.

Los siguientes meses los pasaron adornando la habitación del bebe, pintándolas paredes de verde agua con ligeros toques de amarillo; habían comprado una cuna con un carrusel colgante y la habían movido de lugar mil veces antes de decidir cual era el adecuado; habían comprado algo de ropa neutral en su mayoría, aunque Ted se había adelantado comprando un vestido de color rosa pastel. Andrómeda y él tenían la sensación de que sería una niña, pero no descartaban la posibilidad de un varón.

Cuando llego el momento Ted estaba sumamente nervioso y en lugar de aparecerse junto con su esposa en San Mungo, como ya lo habían acordado, salio en busca de ayuda. Para le momento en que llego – después de su evidente fracaso de buscar a alguien- Andrómeda estaba histérica, sentía que no podía más así que rompió en llanto lo cual solo aumento su dolor. Cuando llegaron a San Mungo los recibió una medimago muy amable que llevo de inmediato a Andrómeda a la sala de partos. Una vez que cruzaron la puerta a Ted no se le permitía la entrada, así que no le quedo más remedio que esperar. Cada minuto le parecía eterno tenía ganas de entrar a la sala y ver a su esposa, saber que era de su hijo; cada que pasaba algún empleado del hospital sentía el impulso de preguntar como estaban su esposa e hijo. Por fin la espera había terminado, la mujer que los había recibido salio de la sala y le dijo:

-Felicidades señor, es una niña. Muy sana por cierto.

A Ted no le cabía la felicidad en el pecho y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si podía ver a su esposa ante lo cual obtuvo una afirmación, acto seguido siguió a la medimago hasta el cuarto en el que se encontraba su agotada esposa quien sostenía a su pequeña envuelta en una cobija rosa. Se acerco hasta la cama en la que se encontraban y estiro los brazos para cargar a su hija. La pequeña tenía el cabello de su madre, pero los ojos y la nariz, eso era de él. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que habían arrancado esas partes de el y las habían colocado en la niña.

- ¿Como la llamaremos?

- Nymphadora, Nymphadora Tonks.

A Ted le pareció una buena idea, ambos lo habían pensado y ese nombre les gustaba a los dos, aunque años después a su pequeña le pareciera que cualquiera de los 20 mil nombres que su madre había pensado era mejor que Nymphadora. Las sorpresas no habían terminado aún, una hora después de haber nacido, ante la sorpresa de sus padres, el cabello de la bebé había cambiado a color azul indicándoles que su pequeña era metamorfomaga.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ser madre es una tarea difícil, un hijo requiere de bastante atención y cuidados tenga la edad que tenga, pero el trabajo es doble cuando tu hija es metamorfomaga, por lo menos eso era lo que Andrómeda pensaba. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba acostumbrarse a los cambios de Nymphadora y sobre todo a la pequeña le encantaba jugar con su cabello, un momento lo traía rosa y al momento siguiente era azul celeste, para luego cambiar a rojo o amarillo, aunque por otro lado el cabello de su pequeña era un excelente indicador que le ayudaba a saber su estado de animo.

Su vida no había cambiado demasiado con el nacimiento de Nymphadora y ahora que la pequeña ya tenía tres años era que todo comenzaba a ser difícil y las discusiones con Ted no se hacían esperar. El quería educar a la niña como una muggle e incluso enviarla a una escuela, ante lo cual Andrómeda se oponía rotundamente ya que lo consideraba un peligro para la pequeña a quien le costaba trabajo controlar su magia y en ocasiones le costaba trabajo controlar los cambios de su cabello. Estas pequeñas discusiones eran frecuentes, más frecuentes de lo que ella quisiera, hasta que después de mucho tiempo logro convencer a Ted de que no era buena idea dejar que la pequeña asistiera a una escuela muggle, en realidad no hubo ningún motivo particular que lo convenciera además de la oposición de su esposa.

Una tarde mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar la casa y cocinar escucho a Nymphadora hablando con alguien en el jardín, en un principio pensó que hablaría sola como lo hacia normalmente mientras jugaba, luego cuando escucho otra voz supo que no era así. Inmediatamente salió al jardín para ver de quien se trataba, en cuanto vio al joven que platicaba alegremente con su hija se quedo sin habla, no podía estar equivocada ese joven era Sirius Black, su primo Sirius Black. El siempre había sido su primo favorito y llevaban una buena relación y sabía que él era el único en su familia que no la rechazaba por haberse casado con Ted pero esto era demasiado el no debía estar ahí, si su madre llegaba a descubrirlo seguro lo echaba de la familia. Había algo que ella no había notado detrás de él se encontraban tres jóvenes a quienes no reconocía y fue en ese momento que salió de su ensimismamiento y decidió saludar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sirius? Si tu madre te descubre seguro te borra del árbol familiar. – aunque eso no había sonado precisamente a un saludo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Mi madre seguro que ya me ha borrado del árbol familiar a estas alturas querida prima. - Definitivamente ese no había sido un saludo pero después de esas palabras ambos se abrazaron.

- Vamos adentro y charlemos ¿quieres?

- Ah, me olvidaba, ellos son mis amigos, seguro que ya habías escuchado hablar de ellos son James, Remus y Petter.

- Claro que llegue a escuchar hablar de ellos, ¿vamos adentro?

Los cuatro jóvenes la siguieron adentro mientras Nymphadora ya se les había adelantado a todos, había subido corriendo por las escaleras tropezando al final y cuando venía de regreso con un montón de juguetes volvió a tropezar rodando escaleras abajo por lo menos tres escalones. Todos corrieron a levantarla y una vez que se cercioraron de que estaba bien Sirius estallo en carcajadas ante la mirada reprobatoria de Remus y Petter y la mirada divertida de James que estaba a punto de reír también.

Toda esa tarde se les paso demasiado rápido entre los chistes de James y Sirius, además de la agradable noticia de que había huido de casa. La unión de Régulus y Bellatrix a los mortífagos, no fue una sorpresa para Andrómeda, siempre supo que su hermana simpatizaba con "el señor tenebroso" como lo llamaba ella, así que para ella no era nada nuevo. Esa tarde Sirius partió con la promesa de visitarla más seguido y sobre todo tenía una promesa con Nymphadora, venir única y exclusivamente a jugar con ella. Cuando Ted regreso a casa se encontró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su mujer y a su hija que no paraba de hablar del "nuevo" tío Sirius ante la sorpresa de Ted.

* * *

**Bien, bien pueden matarme si quieren, pero primero esperen a leer la segunda parte para que valga la pena ¿no?**

**El fic es un pequeño regalo de navidad para mi hermanita magica Witch_Potter que uno de sus reviews me decia que le encantaria un fic como regalo y pues aqui lo tienes hermanita 2999 palabras para ti aunque todavia falta la segunda parte.**

**Bueno pues ya saben ¿quieren saber en que termina la historia? mandenme un rr para que lo sepa!!!**

**BeSiToS **

**gabiki18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya se que demore bastante y en vdd lo siento pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo que por suerte se soluciono. la primera parte estuvo algo melosa segun yo pero en esta segunda parte viene el drama. Me fui un poco rapido y quisaz me salte algunos eventos pero lo hice por que esto se salio de la idea original que er hacer un one shot, pero igual espero que les guste. **

**Ahora si... a leer y nos leemos en el final**

* * *

Toda esa tarde se les paso demasiado rápido entre los chistes de James y Sirius, además de la agradable noticia de que había huido de casa. La unión de Régulus y Bellatrix a los mortífagos, no fue una sorpresa para Andrómeda, siempre supo que su hermana simpatizaba con "el señor tenebroso" como lo llamaba ella, así que para ella no era nada nuevo. Esa tarde Sirius partió con la promesa de visitarla más seguido y sobre todo tenía una promesa con Nymphadora, venir única y exclusivamente a jugar con ella. Cuando Ted regreso a casa se encontró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su mujer y a su hija que no paraba de hablar del "nuevo" tío Sirius ante la sorpresa de Ted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ahora que Dora pasaba casi todo el año en Hogwarts a Andrómeda le quedaba demasiado tiempo libre y casi todo el tiempo se sentía ligeramente deprimida por su ausencia. Sentía la casa vacía por que Dora no iba tropezándose por donde pasaba, la sentía silenciosa por que su niña no estaba escuchando música lo más fuerte que podía, se sentía sola por que no estaba Dora para hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias. En todos los años que tenía Nymphadora siempre había procurado forjar una buena relación con ella, procuraba ser una buena madre, pero también una buena amiga, de cierta forma lo que no quería era que su hija pasara por lo mismo que ella y era por eso que trataba de ser tolerante y dejarla ser ella misma. Es verdad que no le gustaba nada que usara el cabello de todos los colores menos de su color natural y tampoco le gustaban esas bromas que solía jugarle haciéndose pasar por otras personas, aunque a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Recordaba una de esas bromas en particular. Cierta tarde pocos días antes de entrar a Hogwarts estaba tratando de poner orden en la habitación de huéspedes cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo, supuso que era su hija y no le dio mas importancia, pero a los pocos segundo sintió una presencia dentro del cuarto y por poco se infarta al ver a su hermana Bellatrix. Se puso pálida y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría cuando Nymphadora no pudo más y estallo en carcajadas ante su alivio. La idea de su hija surgió cuando Merlín sabe donde encontró una foto en la que aprecian Andrómeda y sus dos hermanas, a Dora le había parecido gracioso hacerse pasar por una de sus tías, pero estaba claro que a su madre no y ante el susto decidió castigar a su hija de la peor forma que podía: no le permitía cambiar el color ni la forma de su cabello. Recordar estos momentos era lo que la hacía sonreír.

Ya que pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola y con pocas cosas que hacer le gustaba distraerse viendo fotos de sus años en Hogwarts, de sus primeros años de matrimonio con Ted y las fotos de Dora cuando era una niña. Estos recuerdos eran sus tesoros, las cosas más valiosas que habían en esa casa, ni todo el oro del mundo podría compararse con la riqueza que esos recuerdos le brindaban a su alma. También le entristecía un poco ver aquellas fotos de sus años en Hogwarts, ver las fotos junto a sus hermanas, saber que ahora todas estaban separadas; Bellatrix en azkaban, ella casada con Ted y Narcisa casada con Lucius, también era presa de la melancolía al ver esas fotos en las que aparecía Dora dormida en el piso junto a su primo Sirius, saber que el estaba en azkaban acusado de haber matado a sus mejores amigos no era fácil de aceptar, de hecho en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente los había matado él a pesar de que toda la evidencia apuntaba a que era culpable, pero lo recapacitaba y pensaba que después de todo tanto él como ella llevaban el lado oscuro en el apellido y por más que quisieran huir de eso, nadie podía salvarlos.

Cuando Nymphadora vino para navidad Andrómeda estaba feliz, fue a recogerla a King's Cross y tenía preparada su comida favorita para recibirla además de dulces al por mayor, estaba tan feliz de que los tres estuvieran juntos de nuevo que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que su hija decía, no fue sorpresa para ella que hubiera sido elegida como Hufflepuff reunía todas las características necesarias y aunque el carácter de los Black no estaba oculto en ella, no reunía las características suficientes para ir a Slytherin que era su otra opción.

Su hija era distraída y algo torpe, demasiado buena con casi todos los hechizo pero jamás espero lo que escucharía cuando su hija estuvo en cuarto año. En esa ocasión durante las vacaciones ella y Ted le preguntaron si había alguna profesión que quisiera seguir, ambos dejaron de comer cuando ella contesto con voz decidida que sería auror. Esto los dejo impactados, jamás habían contemplado esa posibilidad para su hija y sobre todo por que no era nada ágil, todo el tiempo tropezaba con lo que tuviera enfrente, definitivamente no era profesión para ella, pero nada de lo que ella o su esposo dijeron logro que Dora cambiara de opinión. Eso era parte del carácter Black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran tiempos difíciles la guerra seguía cobrando victimas, su primo favorito había muerto y en manos de su hermana. Pocos años antes se había enterado de que era inocente, el no había matado a Lily y James como se pensó por mucho tiempo, pero ahora eso no servía de nada el estaba muerto y su hija en el hospital, ambos habían sido atacados por Bellatrix. Por ratos se negaba a creer que su hermana hubiera hecho algo como eso, pero cuando lo pensaba más fríamente se convencía de que era capaz de eso y mucho más, si ya había enviado a los Longbottom a San Mungo claro que sería capaz de cosas peores y al parecer azkaban había dejado a su hermana completamente desequilibrada.

Era triste ver como todos aquellos que formaban parte de la familia a la que alguna vez perteneció iban desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora solo quedaban tres sobrevivientes ella y sus hermanas, los Black iban muriendo uno por uno y sabía que pronto seguiría el turno de una de ellas tres, aunque si lo pensaba Dora y el hijo de Narcisa también tenían la desventura de llevar sangre Black en las venas y seguramente ninguno escaparía a la maldición que el apellido tenía.

En pocos días Nymphadora había salido de San Mungo solo con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero las cosas no iban bien y Andrómeda lo sabía. El cabello de su hija llevaba varios días de color gris, color que su hija nunca utilizaba y menos en el cabello, en un principio pensó que se debía a la muerte de Sirius pero cuando vio que la forma de su patronus había cambiado supo que algo más era lo que estaba mal y se decidió a preguntarle. Si bien la relación que tenían era buena esto no implicaba que Dora le contara todo a su madre y por eso mismo le costo meses averiguar que la causa de su depresión: un chico, pero ella no le tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirle de quien se trataba. Andrómeda supo que no podía ser nada bueno y lo comprobó el día del funeral de Dumbledore. Por la tarde cuando supuso que había terminado el funeral su hija llego con el cabello de color rosa chicle, como hacia casi un año que no lo tenía. Pero eso no era todo, venia de la mano con un hombre y no precisamente un joven de su edad, era un hombre bastante mayor que ella. Cuando Nymphadora entro a su casa Ted por poco fulmina con la mirada a ese hombre y no era precisamente por que su hija jamás hubiera tenido novio, sino por que tampoco escapo de sus ojos el asunto de la edad.

Mamá, papá el es Remus Lupin, mi novio.

Las palabras de Dora habían dejado helado a Ted y pensativa a Andrómeda, ella estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún otro lugar… era amigo de Sirius ¡claro!, por eso era que se veía tan mayor, pero había algo más de él que estaba segura debía recordar y no fue sino hasta que su hija y el se habían marchado que recordó lo que debía.

¡Un licántropo!... Ted, ese hombre es un licántropo.

Su exclamación había estado llena de horror y es que no podía escaparse de los genes Black los prejuicios contra los licántropos y aunque Ted no era parte de la familia Black también tenía ciertas reservas frente a la gente de esta especie. Ambos tenían claro que ser licántropo no era algo que se eligiera, pero aun así no dejaban de preocuparse por la seguridad de su hija. Andrómeda paso noches enteras sin dormir pensando en la seguridad de su hija y su angustia fue mayor cuando Nymphadora les dio la noticia de que se iba a casar. Entonces si que se armo de valor para expresarle su desacuerdo apoyándose en el argumento de que ese hombre era demasiado peligroso y mayor para ella además de oponerse rotundamente a su matrimonio. La discusión había culminado con un berrinche monumental de su hija y la frase: "Me voy a casar aunque no estés de acuerdo y si para ello tengo que dejar de ser tu hija, considérame muerta entonces". Esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza sobre todo por que la hacían ver que estaba haciendo lo que siempre quiso evitar: ser como su madre; estaba siendo igual de egoísta que ella y no podía permitírselo así que fue al departamento de su hija a expresarle su apoyo.

Andrómeda sabía que su hija pertenecía desde hacia un par de años a la orden del fénix, una organización fundada por Dumbledore durante la primera guerra, ellos sabían la mayor parte de los movimientos que se hacían en la orden y por ello fue que decidieron ofrecer su casa como refugio para Harry mientras huía de la casa de sus tíos, sabían que si algo salía mal estarían en grave peligro, pero aun así decidieron arriesgarse. Por fortuna todo había salido bien esa noche, aunque días después las cosas ya no resultaron tan bien. Una noche, después de la caída del ministerio gente del nuevo régimen irrumpió en su hogar con la excusa de que estaban buscando a Harry Potter, el nuevo enemigo del ministerio. Las cosas no fueron fáciles, la maldición cruciatas por algo era imperdonable, sentía un terrible dolor recorrer sus huesos y podía escuchar a en la otra habitación los gritos de Ted, era lo que más dolía, después de todo la maldición no era algo que durara toda la vida, pero los recuerdos de los gritos de su esposo si.

Los tiempos eran bastante difíciles, en unos meses sería abuela, Remus había abandonado a su hija ante la noticia de su embarazo y ahora Ted debía irse para huir del ministerio. Esa noche le pareció la más oscura de toda su vida, nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento. Sentía un hueco en el estomago y frías lagrimas surcarle el rostro, aún no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, su hija lloraba desconsoladamente y por más que trataban de tranquilizarla no paraba de llorar, ella trataba de mantener la calma aunque sentía que le desgarraban el alma, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, quería tirarse a llorar en el suelo, quería gritar, salir en busca de esos desgraciados y matarlos a todos, quería ir con él y no paraba de pedírselo. Pero siempre obtenía una respuesta negativa, él no permitiría que ella se arriesgara y tampoco iba a permitir que dejara sola a Dora ahora que Lupin se había ido. Esa noche fue larga, larga y dolorosa, aunque poco podía comparase con las noches siguientes, todos y cada una fueron lo doble de dolorosas que la anterior, la angustia la consumía y el no saber en donde y como se encontraba Ted la mataban de a poco. Los días pasaron y lenta y dolorosamente, Remus había vuelto y ahora por lo menos Dora era feliz aunque no del todo y también ella estaba feliz por su hija, pero ese día cuando vio llegar a un hombre de la orden que inmediatamente reconoció como Kingsley Shacklebolt supo que algo no iba bien y a pesar de que el hombre se empeñaba en hacer platica con su hija y su yerno el terrible momento de decir el motivo que lo había traído a este lugar llego.

Ted ha muerto. Lamento mucho su perdida Sra. Tonks… Tonks, lo siento.

El silencio la rodeo durante algunos segundos, luego todo comenzó a moverse de manera rápida y solo la saco de su ensimismamiento el grito desgarrador que salio de la garganta de su hija. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible, se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando simplemente no podía ser posible Ted, su Ted no podía estar muerto. La noticia daba vueltas en su cabeza y por momentos se culpaba por haber permitido que se fuera, pero también sabia que no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo así que por primera vez en su vida se permitió desmoronarse, se permitió deshacerse en llanto y gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero nada de eso saco el dolor que sentía, el dolor y el odio que la llenaban por dentro.

La muerte de Ted había dejado a Andrómeda sumida en la depresión, ya no era la misma Andrómeda de antes, ahora lo único que la mantenía viva era su hija y su nieto que pronto nacería, todo lo demás no le importaba incluso la guerra había perdido sentido, ya no podía arrebatarle nada mas lo había perdido casi todo, pero no iba a permitir que le arrebataran también a su hija por eso ahora cuidaba de ella prácticamente las 24 horas del día y obviamente entre ella y Remus se encargaban de impedirle asistir a las reuniones de la orden.

Por fin había llegado el día, Dora tenía contracciones desde la mañana, ella era un manojo de nervios pero trataba de darle calma a su hija, así que fueron lo más rápido posible a San Mungo en donde después de varias horas de trabajo de parto por fin nació su nieto. El pequeño era casi idéntico a Remus salvo algunos rasgos que su madre le había heredado y en honor a su abuelo Dora y Remus habían decidido llamarlo Ted. Estaba tan feliz con el nacimiento del pequeño Teddy y tan ocupada ayudando a Dora en todo lo que podía que a ratos olvidaba que Ted ya no estaba junto a ella pero no por eso se había cubierto el hueco que la muerte de su esposo había dejado.

La madrugada del 3 de mayo cuando Remus salio de casa rumbo a Hogwarts había quedado tan intranquila como su hija, Dora no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro con Teddy en brazos, había tropezado un par de ocasiones sin caer al suelo, hasta que por fin dejo a Teddy en su cuna, había decidido ir a Hogwarts podía verlo en su mirada y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Dora tomo su capa de viaje y se dispuso a salir. Por mas que Andrómeda le rogó a Dora no le importaba nada había decidido ir a pelear junto a su esposo.

Voy a estar bien mamá, te prometo que regresaremos a salvo… lo hacemos por Teddy… Cuídalo ¿si?

Tal vez era por que en el fondo ambas sabían que estas palabras eran falsas, que Dora tenia tanto miedo como su madre, tal vez por eso las palabras supieron amargas. Andrómeda paso la noche en vela, por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor, ¿Qué pasaría con Teddy si alguno de sus padres no volvía? O peor aun si ninguno volvía. No quería ser fatalista, pero la realidad la obligaba a serlo era una guerra no un juego, una guerra en la que la mitad del bando opuesto eran capaces de todo, sin contar que sus hermana formaban parte de ese bando, pero Narcisa no le preocupaba, temía mas por lo que pudiera hacer Bellatrix, sabia que nada la detendría y sobre todo sabía que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para dañar a su hija, ya lo había hecho una vez en el ministerio y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Apenas la había vencido el sueño cuando unos rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana la despertaron. Algo no esta bien, podía presentirlo ya había amanecido y su hija aun no regresaba, por supuesto que no esperaba que la batalla durara poco pero quería tener noticias. Su semblante empeoro cuando dos hombres de la orden del fénix llegaron a su casa, después de saludar y las cordialidades llegó el peor momento de su vida.

Se perdieron muchas vidas durante la batalla señora Tonks… la de su hija y su yerno entre ellas, lamentamos su pérdida señora Tonks.

El dolor que sintió en ese momento solo era comparable con el que sintió el día que supo de la muerte de Ted, sentía un hueco en estomago mezclado con nauseas y enojo, sobre todo cuando supo que había sido su propia hermana quien le había arrebatado a su hija. Era imposible, era solo un mal sueño del que quería despertar, así se sentía no podía aceptar la realidad estaba ciega de ira, ni siquiera le había importado la muerte de su propia hermana, lo único que realmente le importaba era que su hija había muerto y ahí estaba su pequeña, en un lúgubre ataúd junto al de de su esposo ambos con un dejo de sonrisa en sus rostros.

El día de la ceremonia en honor a los caídos durante la batalla se sintió peor de lo que se sentía antes, vio a toda esa gente que habían perdido a algún ser querido durante la batalla, pero sentía que nadie podía entender su dolor, todos habían perdido a alguien pero nadie se había quedado como ella, estaba sola solamente le quedaba su nieto y era por el por quien saldría adelante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Ted y Nymphadora y su dolor seguía tan vivo como el primer día. Ya no había más flores en su casa, desde que Ted murió jamás volvió a haber flores, pero la casa no era del todo triste aun estaba Teddy darle un toque de alegría con su risa.

Teddy… su pequeño Teddy. Era difícil vivir con él. Era difícil vivir con un niño que le recordaba día a día todo lo que había perdido. Le dolía llamarle por su nombre por que le recordaba a su esposo, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma verlo cambiar el color de su cabello escondido tras el sillón, por que de la misma forma lo había hecho alguna vez Nymphadora; pero también era feliz de que el estuviera ahí, por que de esa forma sentía que no había perdido del todo a su hija y a su esposo, ellos siempre estaría ahí mientras Teddy estuviera junto a ella.

Andrómeda siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte, pero a veces sentía que no podía más y quería rendirse, pero Teddy siempre estaba ahí para sacarla de las depresiones. Su risa, su alegría, la forma en que tropezaba con las cosas. Su esposo e hija seguían con ella, podía sentirlos y estaba segura de una cosa jamás los olvidaría, olvidarlos sería su verdadera muerte, mientras vivieran en su memoria ella no estaría sola.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿que les parecio mi loca idea?, esperoq ue lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo escribiendo. Al parecer los personajes me quedaron bastante OoC pero en fin fue lo que salió...**

**Witch_Potter: Mil gracias por el rr nena!! me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado y tienes razon Bellatrix salio muy buena, pero poco podía hacer, la imaginacion no me dio para mucho esta vez.**

**vix: Muchas gracias por el rr, espero que te guste el final de la historia.**

**Bueno ps me despido por el momento, espero que pronto la inspiracion toque a mi puerta para actualizar El reino de las sombras o me mataran...**

**P.D.: Dejen rr para saber si les gusto!!!**

**BeSiToS**

**gabiki18**


End file.
